Mario Party Forever
Mario Party Forever is the newest installment in the Mario Party Series which will be released on the Nintendo Switch. It was released on April 16, 2021 in North America and Japan. It will be released in Oceania and Europe on June 11, 2021. This is the first Mario Party game to have characters from other series join the Mario Party series. Plot Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi were playing volleyball when Peach joins and decides to throw a party bigger than last time. After invitation's were sent out, Bowser alongside his team wants to join in because the evil side is more superior than good. As soon as he was about to destroy the party. Blue Toad comes in and says that to settle this with a Mario Party. Mario says that he wants to expand his invitations to everyone around the world and even through dimensions of the Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi, and Donkey Kong series. So begins one of the biggest Mario Parties ever played. Characters This game has characters across the many series including Super Mario, Donkey Kong, Mario & Luigi, and Paper Mario. This roster list all characters that are in the game. Boards There are 12 total boards in this game. The game contains 8 normal boards and 4 DLC boards. Each board has its own objective with a lot of them in a style of the older Mario Party board. The board retain the style of the first Mario Party by implementing its spaces but with changes such as, when you pass the Koopa, now renamed "Checkpoint Koopa", instead of having everyone receive 10 coins every time you pass, the first person who passes him will receive 15 coins. The board designs shown are sketched and the final version is not shown yet. {| class=wikitable cellspacing=0 cellpadding=3 border=1 align=center width=100% style="text-align:center; border-collapse:collapse; font-family:Arial" |- ! width=27% | Board Name ! width=68% | Description ! width=20% | Difficulty |- |Mount Goomba |align=left|The board layout is very simple and easy. Players must move across this large board and try to arrive at the top of the mountain to get the Star. Once the star has been bought for 20 coins, the Goombas will launch the player to the starting location. On the way, there are 2 collapsible bridges that if you land on the Event Space, you will land past the bridge but with 5 coins less. There is also a shop near halfway the board. |Difficulty:1/5 |- |Dolphin Coast Island |align=left|Dolphin Coast Island is a tropical beach level filled with Dolphins and Muckit Crabs. This is the first board to feature a original Mario Party-styled layout and to feature the Checkpoint Koopa. There are 2 Dolphins that allow you to travel the board quickly by landing on their space and coughing 10 coins. A Golden Dolphin will take you to a secret Star by feeding him Peppy Fish Juice, which can be bought at the store for 30 coins. |Difficulty:1/5 |- |Whomp's Hidden Ruins |align=left|The third board of the game. This board has is very similar to Super Mario Party's first board, Whomp's Domino Ruins where it takes place in a ruins-like board and 2 Whomps try to block some paths and switch for 10 coins. You can also switch them with Event Spaces. The 2 shops in the board sell Whomp Controllers for 30 coins and Whomp Cards for 60 coins. Whomp Controllers allowed the player to choose one Whomp to change spots with and Whomp Cards allows the player to not pay the Whomps endlessy as long as the player keeps it in their inventory. |Difficulty:2/5 |- |TBA |align=left| | |- |TBA |align=left| | |- |TBA |align=left| | |- |TBA |align=left| | |- |TBA |align=left| | Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Paper Mario (series)